


Not As It Seems XXXVII

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [37]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moonfire Faire (Final Fantasy XIV), Play Fighting, Popsicles, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Emet-Selch rents a cabin in the Mist during the Moonfire Faire for him and the Warrior of Light to enjoy.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not As It Seems Series [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Not As It Seems XXXVII

**Author's Note:**

> XD I really think this one is cute. Hope you enjoy! Happy Faire :)

“Wow,” I breathed as I looked out at the shore past the wall. High above me, the early afternoon sun shone warm and bright, wispy clouds dotting the vibrant blue of the sky. I raised one hand to shield my eyes as a breeze blew past, tugging at my hair, threatening to pull the tie right out. I breathed in the scent of the saltwater and sighed contentedly. “It’s  _ so _ beautiful here. Perhaps I should move from the Beds to the Mist. Worth my while if I woke up to  _ this _ every morning.”

Emet-Selch stepped up next to me with a hum and leaned back against the brick half-wall that led to the small house we would be staying in.

“That may be true, Warrior of Light, but when winter comes around, living by the sea would be very windy and bitterly cold.” I shrugged my shoulders, then hoisted myself up onto the wall with a grunt and leaned forward, elbows on my thighs. 

“Not with you here,” I replied, quietly. He didn’t respond, and I wasn’t even sure he’d heard me until I gave him a sidelong glance, noticing the fond smile tugging at his mouth as he continued watching the waves lap against the sand.

After several moments, a sly grin of my own curled my lips upward and I tilted my head, looking at him from the corner of my eye again.

“I can’t believe  _ you _ rented this place for an entire week,” I teased, huffing a laugh. “For _ us. _ ” I turned to him, then, feigning concern, reaching out to press my palm to his forehead. “Are you feeling alright? Should I be worried?”

The Ascian clicked his tongue and twisted out of the way of my hand before pushing off of the wall to stand in front of me, hands on his hips. 

“It can  _ hardly _ be a surprise, hero,” he said with his usual hubris. “Surely I am allowed to do what I want when I see fit.” I raised a brow. He shot me a pointed look before leaning in and lifting the bag from my shoulder. He straightened again, a smirk on his mouth. “Why are  _ you _ complaining when  _ all  _ you have to do is reap the benefits?”

When I rolled my eyes, the Ascian chuckled, reaching to affectionately pat my cheek, then headed into the small yard and up to the front door. With an amused shake of my head, I peered out at the beach once more before huffing a laugh, then hopped off of my spot on the wall and hurried after him, sliding my hand into his. He pushed the door open, revealing a beautifully furnished seaside cabin. I sucked in a breath, then excitedly tugged him around from room to room to check everything out.

Over the next few days, we relaxed and explored our surroundings. I had, of course, been to Limsa Lominsa many times- for my work, for my pleasure- but I’d never really taken _ him _ to see the sights the few instances we had found ourselves here over the last year.

And now seemed to be the perfect time since we would be vacationing here for the duration of the Moonfire Faire. 

I dragged him from the hidden beaches to the most niche restaurants, to all the different clothing stores and to check out all of the fresh and region-specific produce to experiment with.

“What’s that?” I inquired as we began our trek back to our small cabin, motioning with my free hand towards the cloth bag he carried under his arm. He tightened his old on it. 

“A surprise,” he answered simply, refusing to elaborate. Both eyebrows shot up and I gave him a devilish smile, opening my mouth to poke fun at him. “Ah!” He quickly raised his hand, clasping it over my mouth. “For  _ later _ .”

“Oh, come on,” I whined, voice muffled by his palm. He shot me a look. “Tell me!” He bent down to my level and tilted his head. 

“Where’s the fun in that, hero?”

I narrowed my eyes at him as he lowered his hand, a pout forming on my lips. Smug amusement filled his eyes as he watched my reaction. He leaned forward, nipping at my bottom lip as it jutted out, then straightened once more and turned away from me to continue on his way.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he began again. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I felt heat seep into my face, a mixture of indignance and excitement lighting in my veins. I watched him walk forward a few paces. “I promise you’ll enjoy it. More than me, I venture.”

When he realized I was not with him, he paused, twisting to look back at me with a raised brow. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Why won’t you just tell me? You  _ never _ tell me.” He leaned on one leg, clicking his tongue as he rested his free hand on his hip.

“A surprise is not a surprise if I  _ just _ tell you, Warrior of Light.” He shrugged when I pursed my lips. “Perhaps I like watching you squirm,” he teased. I puffed my cheeks out, ready to argue, but he breathed a laugh and shook his head. “Or maybe I just enjoy seeing  _ that look _ on your face when I do finally deign to show you.”

Immediately, the annoyance that had been building within me dissipated, my mouth parting as it was replaced with surprise. With a roll of his eyes, he sighed and held his hand out to me.

“Now, if you’re done being stubborn?” I pursed my lips, trying to hold back the smile. Eventually, I jogged forward to meet him, slipping my fingers between his and let him lead me back to the Mist. 

When we reached the cottage, I went about putting our foodstuffs away as the Ascian went up to the bedroom to unpack...whatever he’d gotten while we were out. 

By the time he’d returned to me a few minutes later, I’d laid out various types of fruits and juices on the island in the middle of the kitchen, along with several small molds for ice pops. He raised a brow, leaning his elbows on the counter. 

“And what are you doing now?” he asked curiously as I plucked a knife out of a drawer. 

“We’re going to make popsicles,” I replied without looking at him. Instead, I focused on slicing a few rolanberries. 

“Oh,  _ we _ are, are we?” I hummed and watched from the corner of my eye as he looked around the room. “I can’t help but notice, though, hero, we seem to be missing one key ingredient in this venture.”

“Which is?” I dropped the small slices into the bottom of a couple of the molds. 

“An icebox?”

“Ah.” I nodded, thoughtfully before heaving a histrionic sigh and shrugging my shoulders. “I suppose you will have to freeze them yourself.” He huffed an incredulous laugh. 

“And how do you intend to  _ keep _ them frozen?” I shot him a pointed look and tilted my head.

“Surely you can enchant them to stay cold, Emet-Selch.” A smirk curled my mouth upward. “Almighty Ascian.” He clicked his tongue.

“You know, Warrior of Light,” he began, the tone of his voice astounded. “I may regret the surprise I bought for you.” I giggled and shook my head, then turned the knife around in my hand and held the handle out to him.

“Here,” I instructed. “Finish slicing these for me while I start on the apricots.” He sighed sharply out of his nose and took the utensil, then started to, begrudgingly, cut up the various fruits I pushed towards him so that I could peel and slice the apricots. 

When we were finished, and everything had been assembled to my liking, he touched the tip of one finger to one of the containers and effortlessly cast his magic into it. I bent over the counter, watching with fascination as the rubber frosted over on the outside. 

“All that fuss over something so simple,” I mused as he pulled his hand away, crossing both arms over his chest. He leaned one hip against the island and watched as I took the mold and squeezed one of the cups slightly.

“And your verdict?” 

“Hard as ice,” I confirmed. 

“So glad to live up to expectation,” he quipped, peering up at the chronometer on the wall. He slid his hand into mine as I gripped the stick to one of the pops and lifted it out. “Now, I suppose it’s time for your surprise.”

He pulled on my arm suddenly, a surprised squeak escaping me as I stumbled, and he tugged me upstairs to our room, where two outfits had been laid out on the bed. 

I sucked on the popsicle as I inspected them both. Mine, I could only assume, was a swimming top paired with a long, light skirt with a flower print, thonged sandals, and a large, woven, straw sunhat. 

I could not stop the smile that spread across my lips. He  _ did _ love dressing me up, afterall. 

Next to it, however, laid a pair of swimming shorts and a bright blue, button-down shirt with a similar print as the skirt. 

My brows nearly shot off my face as I quickly looked up.

“You’re-” I huffed an amused laugh. “You’re going to wear  _ this _ ? To the Faire?” I asked, motioning to his outfit with the ice pop in my hand. 

“So it would seem,” he sighed. “I  _ did _ say you would enjoy this more than me, did I not?” I hummed and tilted my head as I stuck the popsicle back into my mouth, examining him closely.

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re not sick?” I asked after I’d removed the treat from between my lips once more, feigning concern. “Last year I had to nearly  _ wrestle _ you into clothing like this. Now you’ve gone and bought it  _ yourself _ .” He clicked his tongue at me, placing both hands on his hips. 

“You’ve been insisting for that  _ entire _ year that I participate as it’s in the  _ spirit of the holiday _ , hero,” he said, the exasperation clear in his voice. “And now that I’m willingly complying, you complain? Is there nothing I can do that will please you?”

“I’m not  _ complaining _ -”

“You most certainly are.”

I snorted through my nose and in a swift motion, grabbed the shirt from the bed and flung it to him. He caught it easily and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, fine. I’ll refrain from  _ commenting _ on your actions as long as you  _ actually _ go put it on.” He pursed his lips together and made no attempt to move, so I nodded towards the bathing room. “Go on then, let’s see it.”

He frowned, but a moment later conceded, snatching the shorts off of the mattress and heading for the hallway. I giggled softly as I watched him walk towards the door and out of the room.

While I waited for him to change, I sat on the bed, enjoying my popsicle. My eyes drifted to the outfit he’d gotten for me and I lifted the skirt into my lap, letting my fingers travel across the soft, thin material, tracing the patterns of the different flowers printed onto it.

Gods, he’d really gone all out.

Moments later, I heard his footsteps on the floor and I perked up. He re-entered the room, coming to a stop in front of me, both hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. 

I raised a brow as I inspected the outfit. 

It certainly was something- buttoned up  _ and _ tucked in at the waist. And the color…

“It’s...not  _ bad _ ,” I concluded, pushing the skirt from my lap and sliding to my feet. He scoffed as I approached. 

“And that means what, exactly?”

“It would look much better on  _ you _ if it were black, first of all.” 

Immediately, he snapped his fingers. Both pieces of clothing turned soot black. I tilted my head, bringing my hand to my lips in thought.

“Something’s still…” My eyes zeroed in on his waist. “Ah.” I held the half-eaten popsicle out to him. “Here.” The Ascian took it as I stepped up close to him. I began tugging the shirt out of the waistband of his pants and his body tensed. 

“Hero, what are you-”

“Hush,” I said as I smoothed the material out over his shorts, then began unbuttoning it from the bottom. “Trust me.”

I slid my hands up, slowly unfastening each button, my fingers brushing against his skin. He sighed softly, his muscles relaxing at the feel of my touch. I grinned, letting my hands explore more of his torso when his shirt hung open in full.

He hummed his approval as I slid my arms under his shirt and around his back, laying my palms flat against his warm skin. He leaned down to meet me, winding one of his arms around my waist to pull me closer. 

“Better?” he breathed as he lowered his face to mine, lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

“Much,” I replied, then pressed my mouth to his, tightening my hold on him.

His other hand went to the back of my head, easily gathering my hair over one shoulder. 

And before I knew what was happening, he tugged my collar away from the base of my neck and dropped the popsicle into my shirt. 

My eyes flew open and I squealed against his lips. I struggled to jump away, but he held me firmly against him as drops of the cold juice melted down my back, soaking my clothing. Multiple chills ran up my spine. 

“Something-” The Ascian breathed a laugh, then cleared his throat as I continued to push against him. “Something the matter, Warrior of Light?”

“Not at all,” I answered, trying to keep my voice even- though it came out high-pitched, sounding more like a whine. His chest shook against me as I wiggled around, trying to loosen his hold on me. “Just let me-”

The arm that was still around my waist began travelling upward and, a moment later, what was left of the ice pop was crushed against my skin. 

My back straightened, an audible, raspy gasp slipping from my mouth as a shiver of disgust at the  _ mooshiness _ of the feeling shook my entire body, from the very tips of my fingers to the very depths of my core. 

Finally he released me and I threw myself away from him.

“Hmm.” I looked over my shoulder to find him with his head tilted, hand raised to his chin as he observed the stained back of my shirt. “What a shame, my dearest hero.” He shrugged his shoulders, heaving a dramatic sigh. “I suppose you will just  _ have _ to change as well.”

I pursed my lips and lifted the hem of my shirt with one hand, the other reaching for the slushy mess that was stuck to my back. 

In a quick and fluid motion, I whirled back to him, flinging it towards him.

A split second before it made impact, I heard a sharp intake of breath- and then it splattered against his face. 

My eyes widened, mouth hanging open as we stared at each other in a shocked silence.

And a moment later, unable to stop myself, I started laughing. It overtook my entire body and soon, I was doubled over, arms folded over my stomach, and tears forming in my eyes.

I peered up at Emet-Selch, watching me with one brow raised and arms crossed over his chest, his lips pressed together in a thin line as the ice pop slid down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor. 

“Here,” I said as my giggling calmed. I straightened and lifted the soiled shirt over my head, then closed the distance between us. His eyes examined me as I began to clean the juice from his face with a clean spot of the cloth. He inhaled slowly through his nose. I thought he would be angry- or at least annoyed, but instead, he huffed out a laugh and caught my hand over his cheek, holding it in place.

“How beautiful you look,” he whispered, stroking his thumb along my knuckles. “When overtaken by such joy.” He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. “What I would give to see it more often, hero.”

My lips parted in surprise as my gaze roved over his face and the tender expression he held on it. I searched for the words to respond but I...I had  _ no idea _ what to say.

When he opened his eyes, he took in the look on my face, his smile widening. Before I could come up with a response, he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine for a single moment before pulling away again, taking the shirt from my hand and tossing it into the basket in the corner.

“The festivities will begin soon, my dear,” he said. I grinned and nodded, then turned back to the bed to change into my own outfit. 

A quarter of a bell later, we were heading for the front door. The bag he’d hid our clothes in was waiting for us in a chair. I tilted my head in confusion.

“Just a little something for the children,” he answered my unasked question as he plucked it from its seat and tucked it under his arm. 

By the time we reached the beach, the Faire was already in full-swing. The sun had begun to set, casting the water in it’s vibrant hues as festival-goers wandered about- playing games, sampling foods, even just relaxing in the sand. 

We went from aisle to aisle doing much of the same. This year, however, much to my own  _ personal _ amusement, he was  _ actually _ able to scoop the goldfish into the cup. And just as I had done the last time we were here, he handed the pet off to a young child, who excitedly ran to tell his parents.

When we’d had our fill of the festivities, and the sun had gone down completely, leaving only the light of the moon and the paper lanterns to light our path, he gathered many of the children on the beach, where he finally revealed what he had brought: a large quantity of small fireworks for them to enjoy.

And once he had passed out a round sparklers, he instructed the children to spread out a little, then raised his hand.

“Ready?” he asked. I smiled widely as I glanced around the circle, watching as they nodded excitedly. I lifted my firework out in front of me. 

A moment later, he snapped his fingers. The sparklers flared to life. A cacophony of surprised, awe-filled gasps sounded around me as the light danced along everyones’ faces, their eyes wide but entertained. 

As they began playing- running around in the sand and creating letters in the air, Emet-Selch came to join me, his arm winding about my back. I leaned into him, letting my head rest against his chest as the kids’ joy filled the air. Even their parents seemed to be enjoying their antics.

“This was a wonderful idea,” I sighed contentedly. “They’re so happy.” He hummed.

“You’ll find I have many good ideas, hero,” he quipped, causing me to breath a laugh. 

“You’re sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Indeed.” He paused for a moment when our sparklers had run their course. He lifted the stick from my hand. “And yet, I still have one more.” I looked up at him, curiosity piqued once more, but instead of answering me, he slid his arm around from around my waist and jogged back to the children, who were waiting for him expectantly. 

He looked over his shoulder for a moment, a teasing grin on his face, before turning back to the others, ready to pass out another round. I rolled my eyes, crossing my hands over my chest, though I was unable to stop the smile that spread across my mouth as I watched the happiness in his expression.

A short while later, when all of the fireworks he’d brought had run out, he took my hand and we walked back to the cabin in a comfortable silence. 

The main show would begin soon, he informed me. And he had something  _ special _ set up so we could watch by ourselves,  _ together _ .

When we arrived, I found a large hammock waiting for us in the yard, set up next to the small pool. Before I was able to comment, he dipped down and lifted me into his arms. A giggle escaped me as he leaned over to set me down onto the soft cloth, then carefully got on himself. 

I took my hat off, letting it fall to the grass and rolled onto my side to face him as he made himself comfortable, one arm sliding under me, the other coming to rest on my waist.

“Comfortable?” he asked. I nodded as I examined his face in the moonlight. 

“Perfect.” He smiled softly as he pulled me close, rubbing his nose against mine for a moment before pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes with a quiet sight and raised one hand, laying it against his cheek as my thumb stroked along the bone “Thank you.”

He hummed, lifting his chin slightly to catch my lips with his. I accepted happily, letting my lips slowly move against his. 

What felt like moments later, there was a bright light from beyond my eyelids, followed by a loud  _ pop _ . I tore my mouth from his, eyes flying open. My heartrate spiked for a moment before I realized the  _ big _ fireworks show had begun at last, just as he’d said. 

Emet-Selch chuckled at my reaction and I blew out a relieved breath, moving to settle myself back into his arms, where I stayed for the remainder of the night, until the fireworks had long since ceased and I could no longer keep my eyes open.

_ Hero? _

His soft voice danced along the edges of my mind, its intent to rouse me, no doubt, from my slumber. 

But, I was warm. Comfortable. I had only  _ just _ laid down to rest and I didn’t want to wake yet...

“Mmm…” I whined through closed lips, burrowing my face further into his chest. He breathed a laugh, one of his hands lifting from my waist and tucking a long lock of hair behind my ear.

“We fell asleep in the hammock,” he explained, quietly. I shook my head, unwilling to open my eyes. He hummed, dipping his head down to press a tender kiss to my temple. “It’s morning.”

Morning? Already? 

“ _ Idoncare _ ,” I mumbled, my words slurred from sleep. His chest shook with a silent chuckle. He shifted, the hammock swaying slightly as I let myself begin to drift off again. 

In what felt like the next moment, I was flying in the air. My brow furrowed and I jolted awake less than half a second before the hammock was flipped upside down. I landed in a shockingly cold pool of water, soaking me immediately. 

I sat up, inhaling a deep breath, my heart pounding quickly in my ears. The water flowed through my hair and down my face, dripping off the tips of my stands and my chin as I looked around for the Ascian who I had  _ no doubt _ was responsible.

He stood by a corner of the pool, arms crossed over his chest as he watched with an immense amount of glee in his expression. When I glowered at him, he chuckled and bent at the waist, leaning over me.

“Awake now, Warrior of Light?”

My eyes narrowed and a smug grin appeared on his face.

“Good, let’s-”

Quickly, before he could react, my arms shot out of the water and wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened, face falling as I locked my gaze with him, mimicking his smirk before I tugged him down until he lost balance, tumbling into the shallow pool with me.

I wrestled him over until he was lying on his back in the water, my knees straddling his hips.

I hummed, tapping a finger to my chin as he sat up on his elbows so that his head was above the surface. He raised a curious brow. “For some reason, I feel like we’ve done this before…”

“Are you finished?” he asked, the exasperation clear in his voice. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Are you?” I shot back at him. “You started it.” He stared up at me unblinking, and electric silence stretching between us as he debated his next course of action. Finally, he relented with a deep sigh.

“Oh, I suppose.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “I  _ am _ rather hungry.”

“Oh?” I asked, leaning down with an outstretched arm for him to take. When he had, I hoisted him up. “And what are  _ you _ making for us today?”

He huffed a laugh, releasing my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders and began leading me back to.

“Let’s see what we have inside first,” he insisted, then pushed open the door so we could enter.


End file.
